Sons of the Stars
by GrandOmnipotentDominator
Summary: Takes place after the events of Exodus - Clark is in Metropolis, While his friends and family individually decide on what to do new Kryptonians arrive on earth, and somehting strange happens to Marhta.
1. Arrival

It was evening by the time the Kents returned from the hospital. Martha was tired and had every right to be, after all this may have been the worst day of her life. Ever since she was young she had dreamed of having a child of her own and she had finally been given her chance. However, in an instant that dream had been crushed. Jonathan help Martha to bed and then left her alone, he needed to think. Before he knew it he found himself up in Clark's loft and his own words echoed in his mind. The look on his sons face suck out in his mind as clearly as a photograph. "What have I done?" he thought. All of his life he had done everything in his power to be there for Clark, but now Jonathan had turned his back on him. He had always told Clark that he wasn't responsible for the meteor shower and this was no different ,however, his anger had blinded him to that truth and perhaps now it was too late. *****************************************************  
  
Lana laid on her bed, her eyes still filled with tears. Why had Clark left? Why had he turned his back on her and his family? What was so bad that it would cause him to run? This was Clark, ever since she had known him he had never ran from anything, especially not when his family needed him. All of these questions filled her mind tormenting her down to the core. "Everything was so perfect," Lana thought out loud.  
  
A star shines brightest just before it goes out.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chloe drove away from the Luthor house her mind filled with mixed emotions. Part of her felt guilty, another angry, and yet another sad. Had she done the right thing? Was she exploiting her long time friend for her own personal gain, acting out of jealousy and anger, or was she just moving on fathering her goals at the expense of the one she claimed to love?  
  
"No," she thought to herself. She had lost her dream of being with Clark so now she was just trying achieve her dream of being a journalist. "Besides," she thought "It's not like anything bad is going to happen to Clark." Although, she tried to convince herself that this was true, she couldn't help but doubt it. What did Lionel Luthor want with Clark anyway? Only time would tell.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Pete sat on a bench outside his house staring blankly into the distance. "Man Clark you've really done it this time," he said in a depressive tone. How would Clark's mother react when she realized that she had lost both of her children? Everything was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. Pete clenched his fist in frustration, Clark had always been able to save everybody. Now it was Clark who need the saving, his body may be nearly indestructible but his heart was as vulnerable as that of any other man. "Dammit, just this once I wish I could be the one to do the saving!" Pete cursed into the night air. "Clark, I'll find a way to save you, even if it means saving you from yourself."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A space craft broke through the atmosphere setting down in the mountains. The ships metallic surface reflected its surroundings like a mirror before light suddenly shone throw cracks that before were almost invisible. The cracks widened as the space craft slowly opened and two figures walked out from the bright interior.  
  
The taller of the aliens briefly examined his surroundings, "So this is earth." 


	2. Those left behind

While the taller of the aliens peered off into the distance the shorter one observed the ground he stood on curiously. "Kind of barren don't ya think?" he stated sounding somewhat disappointed. "Obviously," the taller alien replied. "I chose this location for our landing because I didn't want to attract any attention," he seemed annoyed by the lack of understanding exhibited by his comrade. The shorter alien shrugged off the response and continue to look around. "What are these humans like?" he asked breaking the silence. "Quiet," the taller one snapped "I need to concentrate". "Come on, I have been cooped up in that ship for days. I need to have some fun," the shorter alien replied with a sigh. Ignoring him the taller one continued to focus his attention off into the distance. Finally he spoke, "it appears that Kal-el isn't quite as famous as I initially expected, I cannot locate anyone who has even heard of him let alone know of his whereabouts." "Wow! It's not like you to be wrong Kyros," the smaller alien commented with sarcasm. Once again ignoring the comment the taller alien, now identified as Kyros, retrieved a small device from his inside coat pocket. "Pay attention Tyrel, you might actually learn something," he said sounding annoyed. Tyrel (the shorter alien) dropped the rock he had been examining and walked to the edge of the cliff where Tyros was standing. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to sound interested. "Searching for an area containing a high level of contaminated Kryptonite.That way, we should be able to locate the approximate location were Kal-el's ship crashed down. "You really think that after all of this time he'll still be sticking around the same place?" Tyrel asked while stretching his legs. "Probably not, but there's always a chance. However, even if he has moved on it will increase our chances of locating someone who has come into contact with him." Kyros replied placing the device back into his pocket. "Lets go." With that they flew into the sky their sights set on Smallville.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
-Smallville the morning after Clark's departure-  
  
Lana woke up had woken up early, although she wasn't really sure if it could be considered waking up. That night she had hardly slept, if at all. School had ended just a few days before Lex's wedding so normally she would have slept in. However, this was not a normal situation. She and Clark had only just gotten together but already she had started thinking up ideas of how they would spend the summer together. Obviously, that plan was not longer going to workout. Pulling herself out of bed Lana began to think of what she needed to do that day. Talking to Mr. and Mrs. Kent was definitely high on the list. She had meant to stick around and wait for them to come home the day before but realized that they may need some time alone. Lana quickly shower and got dressed hoping not to awaken Chloe or Gabe. Chloe, that was another thing she had to do today explain to Chloe about herself and Clark. On top of she had to tell her that Clark was gone. "This is going to be a long day," she thought. Quickly and quietly she slipped out the door; it was a long walk to the Kents maybe by time she arrived they would be awake. If not she would wait outside until they were.  
  
Lana arrived at the Kent farm approximately 30 minutes later. Everything seemed quiet, more so than she could remember it ever being in the past. Almost as though even the earth below the farm itself had gone into mourning. As she approached the house Lana tried to look for movement within but saw nothing. She decided to wait in the barn but as she approached the steps memories flashed through her head of all the times she been there before. Slowly she walked over to the telescope were she had usually found Clark. It was the same spot that he had kissed her only days before. As she placed her hands gently on the telescope a tear fell down her cheek; the thought of never seeing Clark again was unbearable. Somehow she had to get him to come back home. The question was how?  
  
"Lana?" The voice of Mr. Kent interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry Mr. Kent...I.ah..just came by to see how Mrs. Kent was doing," she replied trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. "No, it's okay, I was just surprised to see someone out here so early," he said quickly trying while to smile. A moment of silence passed before Lana finally spoke up "Ah..Mr. Kent I also wanted to tell you..ah..ask you if you know." "About Clark leaving," he said quickly, finishing sentence for her. Lana hung her head desperately trying to conceal her pained expression. "Pete told me last night," he continued pain showing in his voice. "Does Mrs. Kent.." Lana began to ask but was again cut off. "I told Martha this morning. All things considered she's doing a good job of hiding it but deep down I know she's never been in more pain. After all, it's not everyday that you loose both your children," he said while staring towards the ground.  
  
Lana could tell that Mr. Kent felt guilty about what had happened. Suddenly he shock himself from his thoughts and look up "Well I'm sure Martha will be happy to see you," he quickly stated trying to sound as cheerfully as possible. With that Jonathan headed towards the house with Lana following close behind.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Dammit!" Pete shouted while slamming the phone book shut. He had stayed up all night calling hotels in Metropolis to see if Clark had checked in. Unfortunately his efforts were in vain and he hadn't even found any hints as to Clark's whereabouts. Pete closed his eyes and sat back in his chair, he was exhausted. "Come on Pete hold yourself together, Clark needs your help," he commanded himself trying to stay awake. Once again he began rummaging through the books on his desk and started looking at a map of Metropolis hoping he might notice a likely place for Clark to go into hiding. "After all, he is probably wearing that red Kryptonite ring," he thought while continuing to look over the map. However, within about an hour Pete was asleep his head resting on top of the papers that cluttered the surface of his desk.  
  
***************************************************** -Back at the Kent Farm-  
  
Martha was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea when Jonathan and Lana came in the door. "Hi Lana," Martha said standing up to great her guest. Lana admired Mrs. Kent, even after all she had been through she still managed to extend a kind welcome. Martha returned to her seat and Lana sat down across from her. "Mrs. Kent I am so sorry to hear about your baby," she said sympathetically. "Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me that you came by," Martha replied sounding grateful and sad at the same time. Lana smiled, she was glad that she was able to help even if it was only in a small way. Martha spoke again "Lana..uh..did Clark say anything to you before he left?" Lana looked down at her hands before responding "Well..he..he said that he loved me," she answered quietly not sure whether to smile or cry. Martha looked away briefly and smiled to herself but quickly her thoughts returned to the problem at hand. "Umm..did he say anything about where he might be going," Martha asked. Lana was still staring down at her hands while answering quietly "no." Tears slowly slipped down her face and she quickly brushed them away "I'm sorry" Mrs. Kent she said fighting back tears. Martha gave her a gentle hug "Don't worry, I know we'll find Clark," she said in a motherly tone.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Note: The first couple parts of this story are really just to introduce the problems being dealt with in Clark's absence and introducing new characters. I realize Clark hasn't really been in the story yet but I assure you he will be the focus of the story in later chapters. Lex will also play an important role latter on.  
  
If you havn't figured it out yet Kyros and Tyrel have different powers than Clark. At the beginning of this chapter when Kyros was focusing he was reading the minds of people all over the world in order to locate Kal-el.  
  
In my story all the Kryptonians have enhanced strength, speed, vision, hearing, memory, healing, durability etc. However, their other powers may very. For example Clark's special powers include x-ray vision, heat vision, and some others that I intent to add as the story progresses. Kyros has powers such as mind reading, telekinesis, mind control and a few others. Tyrel also has different powers which I plan to introduce in later chapters.  
  
I hope you enjoy my story, please feel free to review. 


	3. Questions

Chloe sat at her computer revising all of the information she had gather on Clark. Mainly, it consisted of news paper articles, pictures, and a few documents about his adoption. Looking through some of the articles she was surprised at how many weird things had happened around Clark. She had known for awhile that he was hiding something but shrugged it off because of the way she felt about him. Now, however, things were different and the words of Lionel Luthor rang in her head "Once love has been stripped away, you are able to see the person for who they truly are, with all their flaws and their secrets."  
What was it about Clark that had Lionel so interested? Chloe had always prided herself on having keen instincts and was used to seeing things that many would have labeled impossible but now her mind was blank. What was Lionel's motive for all of this? What was Clark really hiding? These questions provided her with renewed determination.  
"This is one mystery that I fully intent to solve," Chloe said as she continued scanning her computer database for anything on Clark that looked suspicious.  
"Wait a minute, what's this," she thought out loud.  
"These are the e-mails Clark received from Dr. Swan," now that she thought of it Clark had never told her what that was all about. Well he had said something about Dr. Swan being interested in the symbol on Clark's barn but that was all she had gotten out of him. Chloe opened one of the e- mails which contained a picture of the symbol burned into Clarks barn, written below in bold letters was the word "Hope".  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Pete rushed through in the front doors of the Talon, he stopped in his tracks and glanced around the room.  
"Lana," he called as his eyes stopped while looking in dark haired girl's direction.  
"Oh, hey Pete," she replied while carrying a tray over to some customers.  
"Listen, ah, I need to ask you something about Clark," he uttered quickly.  
Lana walked over to the counter to continue the conversation. "Okay whats up?" she asked.  
"He didn't happen to mention anything to you about where he was going did he?" Pete replied hopefully.  
Lana paused for a moment, " No," she answered quietly. "Actually Mrs. Kent asked me the same question this morning, god I just feel so helpless" she continued starting to sound frustrated.  
"Tell me about it," Pete said staring blankly at the wall sounding like his hope had been lost. Lana quickly broke the silence "So, have you spoken to Chloe yet?"  
Pete looked up in surprise before making a response "No, I thought you would have," anger became present in his voice.  
Lana struggled for words "I..well..I was going to tell her but..I just.."  
Pete cut her off "Look it's okay, but I really think you need to be the one to tell her. She's already hurt about you and Clark getting together, she needs to now that you're her friend." Lana's eyes widened "How does Chloe know? Did Clark tell her?" she asked.  
"Apparently she walked in while you and Clark were making out," Pete replied still feeling disappointed with how Chloe had been treated. Sure the he knew that neither Clark or Lana had meant to hurt Chloe but they should have at least talked to her about it rather than avoid her.  
Lana looked down towards the counter feeling somewhat guilty.  
Once again Pete spoke up, "Listen, I have to go and see if I can find any clues that will help us find Clark. I'll fill you in if I find anything; meanwhile I think you should talk with Chloe."  
"Okay, thanks Pete," she answered. As Pete walked out the door Lana realized how different he was acting. "I guess this is hurting him just as much as it is the rest of us," she thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kyros walked through the streets of Smallville Tyrel following closely behind.  
"We've been searching all day and still nothing," Tyrel said with frustration, "maybe he's dead." "Not likely," Kyros replied calmly "He's been here, I can feel it." He stopped for a moment and turned toward Tyrel "besides the only reason it's taking so long is because you insist on stopping at every shop we see."  
Tyrel grinned "Well can you blame me? Look at all this stuff," he said turning to a soda machine and sticking his hand right through it and removing a can. Amazingly, the machine hadn't been damaged at all.  
"I thought I told you not to use your powers in public," Kyros said. "Give me break, no one will see and if they do you can just do memory thing," Tyrel replied while opening the can.  
Suddenly something caught Kyros' attention and he quickly turned gaze towards a young man leaving a coffee shop. "Well, it looks we've found our connection," he said while grinning in success.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Pete rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt. Two men stood before him, by the way they were dressed he assumed that they were from Metropolis or another big city. The taller of the two looked very professional, he had short black hair, emrald green eyes, and wore a long black coat that looked very expensive. He also had a strange looking necklace, to Pete it looked futuristic but he guessed that it would have been normal to people in the big city. The slightly shorter man also seemed to be wearing expensive clothing but was dressed far more casually than his companion. He wore a silver colored jacket with black pants and black shirt. Like his companion he also had black hair and green eyes but his hair was slightly longer and his eyes were darker. Judging by their looks Pete guessed that the taller one was in his early 20's while the shorter was closer to his age.  
"Their probably brothers," he thought to himself.  
Finally the taller man spoke ,"Tell me, where can I find Kal-el?" he asked without even bothering to indroduce himself.  
Pete was shocked not only by how strait forward this guy was but more so by the fact that he knew Clark's real name.  
"What're you talking about man? I don't know any Kal-el," he answered trying to sound convincing.  
A moment of silence followed before the man spoke "you're lying."  
Pete swallowed not knowing what to do or say.  
Then the shorter one spoke up "hey Kyros, maybe I should just beat the truth out of him," he said while cracking his knuckles.  
Pete froze, he had no idea who these guys were but they obviously meant business. Just as he began to brace himself for a serious pounding the taller man began to walk away. The shorter guy looked almost as shocked as Pete.  
"Let's go, I have no reason to question him any further," Kyros said continuing to walk away.  
The shorter guy glared at Pete before following Kyros.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Pete let out a sigh of relief as the two strangers rounded the next corner. "Whoa man, that was a close one," he thought out loud. "Who the hell were those guys anyway? How did they know that I knew Clark and how the hell did they know his real name?" Hundreds of questions rushed through his head. "As if there wern't enough problems already, now this," Pete continued to stand in the same spot not knowing where to go or what to do. Finally he reached a conclusion; he had to tell Mr. Kent about this, once that was done he would worry about what to do next. Quickly Pete rushed to his car and headed toward the Kent farm. "Things are geeting weirder by the minute." 


	4. Life in the City

Note: This Chapter will focus on Clark's activity upon his arrival in Metropolis.  
  
The Die Hard: This is a fanfiction and as such I am free to make modifications and changes to ideas originally presented in other superman incarnations. Smallville itself has presented new concepts that do not derive from ideas previously shown in other incarnations of the superman story. It also changes ideas previously put into place by older versions. From all that I have read, seen, and heard, other than the basic character designs, the original Superman story is relatively vague (the past in particular) and has evolved over the years constantly going through slight changes. With that in mind I see no reason as to why Kryptonians cannot have different abilities in my version of the story. I came up with the idea after viewing the episode "Visitor," in that particular episode Clark says "Maybe people on Krypton people don't have the same abilities at all." Seemed like an interesting concept to me, so I decided to include it in my story. If you don't like the idea I apologize but have no intention of changing it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Clark drove through the streets of down town Metropolis. The air reeked with a fowl smell which seemed to come from the vast amount of bars and clubs that lined the streets. Areas such as this were a criminals paradise, a place for drug dealers and whores to set up shop. Normally, Clark would have been disgusted by the place but now that he was wearing the red Kryptonite ring his old consciousness no longer acted as a restraint. Clark parked his bike outside a club and entered. Inside, loud music was blaring and lights flashed in all directions, in the center of the room was a large cage were a couple of big guys were fighting. Around the cage a large crowd was gathered cheering and shouting as the fight raged on. Eventually one of the men was knocked out and the winner was award prize money. Clark suddenly smiled to himself and began to push his way through the crowd. Upon reaching the table where people were registering too fight Clark sat down across from the who was responsible for signing up new contestants.  
"Sign me up," Clark said sounding anxious.  
The man looked at Clark with an expression of doubt. Clark was a fairly big guy at 6'3 but he appeared closer to a model than a fighter. "Are you serious kid?" The man asked wanting to think it was some kind of joke.  
"Sign me up," Clark repeated slowly growing impatient.  
"All right, it's your funeral," the man replied hesitantly. "Name?" he asked suddenly.  
"What?" Clark asked unsure of how to answer.  
"Your name, I need your name, you've got one don't ya?" the man continued with frustration.  
Clark thought for a moment before responding, "Kal."  
"Okay then Kal," the man replied almost mockingly. "You'll be fighting that guy over there," he said pointing to a fairly muscular man who sat along side some of the other fighters. Clark walked over and took his seat not even bothering to watch the fight.  
"Easy money," he thought to himself while waiting for his turn in the cage.  
Finally his number was called and Clark entered the cage; he casually examined his opponent before smiling confidently.  
His opponent glared back before returning the smile, "just keep grinning pretty boy, that way it will be all the more satisfying when I ram my fist through your face.  
Clark continued while his challenger came at him head on taking a swing towards his face. Clark simply stepped aside and brought his elbow down between the mans shoulder blades knocking him flat. The crowd was shocked by the speed and power displayed by this new contestant but quickly erupted into cheers. Slowly Clark's challenger pulled himself onto his knees but was met by Clark's hand which wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air. Clark looked his challenger in the eyes with the same confident smile as before. Then, with one swift motion he sent the man through the air crashing into the side of the cage. As the night wore on Clark continued to be victorious gaining more and more support from the spectators.  
Morgan Edge watched intently from his seat, "David, who is that young man?" he asked the guy seated next to him.  
"I don't know, I've never seen him before, probably someone new," he replied. "Well whoever he is, I think he could prove useful," Morgan continued. David nodded and immediately left his seat. Morgan continued to observe the fights with interest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After winning every match Clark collected his earnings, consisting of a few thousand dollars, and headed for the door.  
"It's Kal am I correct," a blonde haired man said as he stepped in front of Clark.  
"Who's asking?" Clark replied not in the mood for small talk with strangers.  
"My name is David Norton," he replied, "I work for Morgan Edge."  
"Which has what to do with me?" Clark asked unsure of where this was going.  
"Lets just say he is in the market for someone with your...talents," David answered handing Clark a card with a phone number on it. "Call this number if your interested, I assure you, Mr. Edge will be willing to pay you what your worth," David said as headed out the door.  
Clark examined the card and smiled to himself "Well at least now I shouldn't have to spend my time in a cage just to solve money problems," he thought getting back on his motorcycle. "Now it's time for me to celebrate." Suddenly Clark was paralyzed by incredible pain as the mark on his chest began to burn and the voice of his father rang in his head, "come now Kal-el, we have work to do." Clark's vision began to blur until eventually all went black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-Meanwhile in Smallville-  
  
Martha and Jonathan Kent sat in the kitchen of their house drinking tea. Martha wasn't feeling very well so Jonathan had put off most of his chores for the day in order to help her. A knock on the door suddenly interrupted their peaceful discussion and Jonathan quickly went to answer it. "That's probably Lana, she said she was going to try and drop by latter this after noon," Martha called after him. Jonathan opened the door but instead of being met by Lana he faced a man with short black hair wearing a long expensive looking black coat and another stranger who stood just below the steps. "Good evening Mr. Kent, is Clark home by any chance?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Note: In the next chapter Kyros and Tyrel will head to Metropolis in search of Clark. Also Lana and Chloe will talk and Chloe will continue to struggle with her feelings and whether or not she should help Lionel (who will probably appear in the next chapter).  
  
Please feel free to review. 


End file.
